Lion Girl
by Lawliet Jeevas-Keehl
Summary: Sammi, a sarcastic 13 year old lion king fanatic goes on a school trip and is transported into the TLK universe... R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**School busses and lionesses**

I sighed loudly as i boarded the school bus. _Well , _ i thought _ at least we're not doing lessons......_

Today was our school trip to the zoo, _boring.... _the only thing i wanted to see was the lions because i was secretly obssed with "The Lion King" and i mean it would be like seeing them all in the flesh!! And what more could a lion king fanatic ask for?

I sat at the back of the bus with my two best friends Molly and "Simba" ( Well his real name's Finn but he has tufty blonde hair just like Simba so i his nick name was born ) "...So what do you think Sammi?? said Molly pulling me from my thoughts

"I...um...what were you saying?" I asked. Molly dragged a hand down her face and gave an exasperated sigh.

"I was asking you what you thought about the camping trip we were planning for this summer..." She said.

"Oh that!" I replied with a grin "I think my mum's gonna let me go!! I'm really excited about it!!" At this Molly clapped her hands and attempted to leap from her seat but was pulled back down by her seat belt, landing partialy in Simba's lap with a small shriek.

"Oof! Watch where you fall ginger!" Said Simba laughing at the tiny irish girl sprawled across most of the back seats. In reply Molly climbed back into her seat and hit him around the head with her hand bag, her green eyes ablaze with fury.

"Ow!!! That hurt!!" Yelled Simba, rubbing the back of his head while i looked on in amusement. _They do this every day and the same thing always happens he calls her ginger she hits him he yells at her she gets moody then they make up... _

Suddenly the coach pulled up out side the zoo.

"You two stop fighting and get off the danm coach!!" I shouted as i unbuckled my seat belt and began to stand up.

"God, no need to shout Sam..." Molly complained as she got out of her seat and started to walk down the ilse along with me and Simba.

I had just steped off the coach when i saw Jesse, the hottest guy in school who unbelivably, appeared to be checking me out!!!

I mean i was classed as pretty maybe even beautiful with my long black hair, pale skin, curvy figure and my dazling blue eyes but i wasnt really Jesse's type, he prefered super skinny blonde bimbo's with giant boobs. But maybe...OMG! He was comming over!

"OMG!!! Sammi!! Jesse was totally checking you out and now hes comming over here!!!" Molly squealed in delight.

"Hey, Sammi hows it going?" Asked Jesse finaly reaching us and slinging an arm round my shoulder.

"Oh hi Jesse!" I said flashing him my most dazling smile "How's you?"

"Well im alot better now you've brightened up my day!" He replied grinning from ear to ear. I smiled and blushed hiding my face behind my hair.

"Thanks Jesse" I said at which Jesse bent down and brushed the hair from my face.

"Hey, dont hide your face its much too pretty for that..." He murmered and once again i blushed at that very moment Molly grabed my arm and draged me off into the zoo.

"Common Sam!!" she yelled "Aparently one of the lionesses just gave birth!!" That got me running along with her, she knew something like that would get me to go and see the lion cubs with her. Finaly we arived at the lions enclosure it was basicly a giant pit with grass and trees and a lion house at the back. There were six lionesses a great big male and three cubs of various ages.

"Where's the one that gave birth?" I asked looking confused.

"Oh, she's just over in that far corner" Said Molly and pointed i followed the line of her gaze and saw a dark brown lioness with two small cubs one light brow and one tawny yellow.

"Awwwww! they are soooo cute!!!!!" I Squealed leaning over the edge of the railing to get a better look. Suddenly i started to lose my balance and then i tumbled over the edge into the lions den...

* * *

I woke up groggy and with no idea where i was or how long id been out but i did know my head hurt like hell and the only thing i could hear was a large amount of bird song.

"Ugh.... my head..." I groaned running a hand across my eyes, slowly i sat up, opened my eyes and looked around.

All i saw was a huge expance of tall yellow grass and those trees you always see in african documentrys _Well... _i thought _this isnt the zoo..._

I heard a rustle behind me and i whiped my head around to find my tail swishing about in the grass... wait...TAIL!?!?!!?

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!" I screamed "THIS CAN NOT BE REAL!!!!! HUMANS DONT HAVE TAILS!!!! THIS MUST BE A DREAM!!!"

I looked myself up and down and saw chocolate brown fur all over my body. Tentativly i put a paw up to my face and felt whiskers and a large wet nose on the end of my muzzle, then i touched the back of my head and felt a pair of large rounded lions ears.

"OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!!!!" Just to make sure it was real i flicked out one of my claws and stabbed it into the back of my paw.

"OWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!" I yelled "Oh my god im not dreaming..." I licked the blood off my injured paw, shakily got to my feet and glanced around looking for a lake or river i saw one and slowly padded over. I looked into the water and saw a young chocolate brown lioness with a dark cream underside and pure golden eyes. I waved my paw and she mimicked my movement " Woah...im really a lioness".

Suddenly a young lion stepped out of the grass in front of me he had golden brown fur, a thick brown mane, sparkling green eyes and a light cream underside.

"Hey...i've never seen you here before..." He said confused.

"I...Um...Im Shani...w-whats your name?" I asked, nervously looking at my paws, still confused at how they got there.

"Nice to meet you Shani, im Kito. Where are you from?" He asked with a grin

"Um..My pride were killed by a rouge lion, i have been travling for many mounths and wish to join your pride" I lied, not knowing what to do.

"Im sorry to hear that but you will have to discuss this with king simba. Come on i'll take you to see him" he said in a more serious tone

"I understand. Lead the way Kito" i replied, as Kito started walking with me behind him.

***

By the time we reached pride rock the sun was setting in the sky and the night birds were singing.

"You just wait here Shani, i'll go get king Simba" said Kito, who left me sitting just outside pride rock's main cave.

No sooner than he had left, a familiar lioness padded up to me.

"Hi, Im Vitani, Who are you??" She asked

"Im Shani" I replied, smiling a little, Vitani had always been my favorite character and now here she was.

"Nice to meet ya' Shani" she said as Kito walked back over.

"The king will see you now" He stated, nodding his head in the direction of the cave.

"Oh, ok. Nice talking to you Vitani" I said waving my paw.

"You too" She replied also waving.

So for the second time that day i walked into the lions den...

**A/N hey guys did you like that chapter? hope so! show some love and review!!! xXVitaniXx**

**P.S there may be a slight delay updating as i have a chest infection and im constantly trying to cough up a lung...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N ****some people have been complaining about sudden name change the reason for this is "Sammi" doesnt sound very african thanks for all your support oh and i have been looking at my story traffic 75 people have read it and i only have 4 reveiws plz show some love and R&R!!! P.s sorry this chappie is so short ~xXVitaniXx**

**Chapter two**

**The King**

I stepped into the gloom of the cave giving my eyes time to ajust to the lack of light.

When my eyesight was normal again i glanced around the cave, my eyes coming to rest on the golden lion at the rear of the cave.

His gaze locked onto mine, and i felt those anchient looking brown orbs could see into my soul.

"Ah..." Said Simba "You must be Shani...Kito informed me that your pride were killed by a rouge and that you requested to join our pride... Is that correct?"

I took a couple of steps towards him and nodded my head slightly.

"Well then we must get you a cave sorted out, New lionesses are always welcome here" He said with a grin.

"You dont know how much this means to me, thankyou so much for your kindness" I replied smiling nervously, still shell shocked at my transfarmation.

"KITO!!!" Called Simba

"Yes, king Simba?" Replied Kito, trotting into the cavern.

"I have decided to let Shani join our pride." Said Simba "Can you show her to an empty cave please?"

"Sir, there is a slight problem with that..." Said Kito, nervously shifting his weight from paw to paw

"Well, what is it?"

"All the caves are full, since Nia had her cubs she had to have her own cave instead of sharing with her sister"

"Ah... that shouldnt be a problem you can put her it with Mai" Replied Simba

"Are you sure...?"

"Of corse im sure"

"Yes king Simba" Kito said, beckoning me to the entrance of the cavern.

We exited the main chamber, walked down a long winding path that lead under the rocky outcrop that formed the main part of pride rock and stood at the entrance to the large cave in the center of the wall of stone which formed most of my new home.

"Here we are then" He said akwardly, shuffling his feet and looking at the floor.

"Thanks...for everything" I said, as i walked into the gloom.

"Hey one more thing.."

"What is it?" I asked

"Mai is a little...um...how should i put it...moody" He said.

"Oh, im sure she'll be fine" I replied over my shoulder.

"if your sure you'll be ok..." Said Kito as he began to leave.

Upon entering the cavern, the first thing i noticed was the smell of dry grass and wild flowers.

"Hello?" I called into the darkness.

Two shaphire eye's detached them selves from the gloom.

"Who are you?" Asked the lion who i could only assume was Mai.

"Im Shani, king simba said i could stay in here with you..." I replied

"I dont share with anyone..." Said Mai glaring at me "So get out..."

"Wh-What" I stammered

"OUT!!" She roared

I slunk of the cave away from this terrifying lioness and for the second time that day i was left out in the cold...


End file.
